Cierra Tus Ojos
by Shaty Ana
Summary: Pre cuela de ¿Linda princesa? ¡El primer beso de nuestros queridos antagonistas! *o*  -Cierra tus ojos lentamente y dejame besarte...-.-¿Dolera?-.-eh... ¿No?


**Pre cuela De "¿Linda princesa?"**

¡Hola! Perdón, pero necesitaba sacar esta "tierna" idea de la cabeza w, desde que escribí el "Cap 18 Reencuentro" me eh quedado con la idea del ¿Cómo habrá sido el primer beso de Shuuya y Shiro? Y ¡Puff! ¡Se me vino esto!

Dedicado a todos los que me leen y siguen mis retrasadas historias (hablo por la falta de tiempo para actualizar) pero especialmente a **Inayaon **y **XxXeterna8**… ¡Por favor no peleen!

Espero les guste:

**Declaimer: Inazuma eleven no me pertenece y blah blah blah**

**Aclaraciones**: El one-shot empieza con el recuerdo de Shiro, sobre él y Goenji en el jardín mirando el atardecer, esta parte sale en el cap 10 de Pingüinos, pero aquí tiene algunas modificaciones, además de que aquí, comienza la historia ^^

-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Cierra Tus Ojos**

**Cierra bien tus ojos**

**Y pide un deseo**

**Para que estés a mi lado**

**Me beses, me acaricies**

**Y me des tu calor de nuevo**

-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Dos niños de unos 9 y 7 años, habían jugado todo el día, se encontraban exhaustos y ¿qué mejor manera de descansar que sentados en el jardín real viendo el atardecer?

-sabes, eres como mi sol...-el menor de ellos se voltio hacia el otro con una linda sonrisa después de decir esto

-¿por qué dices eso?-le pregunto el mayor algo interesado en su respuesta

-porque siempre estas hay para iluminar mi mundo…-el mayor sonrió y respondió

-entonces tu eres como mi luna…

-¿porque?-inquirió curioso el más pequeño

-porque siempre estas para mí, incluso en mis sueños…-los dos sonrieron y se miraron fijamente. Cualquiera diría "son niños, no entienden nada", pero en realidad si lo hacían y sabían que a pesar de ser tan pequeños se querían demasiado

-promete que siempre estarás para mí, Goenji-kun-le decía el más pequeño con una sonrisa mientras alzaba su dedo meñique

-solo si tu prometes lo mismo, Fubu-chan-le respondía mientras también alzaba su dedo y lo entrelazaba con el otro, luego se acercó y le dio un beso en su mejilla dando como cerrado el trato

-sabes que jamás te dejaría-respondió sencillamente el peli plata, girando su vista de nuevo al hermoso atardecer, contemplado sin preocuparse de nada, al menos, por ahora

-¿solo eso?-pregunto Goenji mirándolo fijamente, algo inconforme al ver que Fubuki no había hecho nada más después de aquel inocente beso

-¿eh? ¿a qué te refieres?-pregunto algo confuso el peli platinado

-¿Solo será un beso en la mejilla?-pregunto de nuevo, esperanzado de recibir una respuesta distinta a la que acababa de escuchar

-¡ah! ¡Pues claro! ¿Por qué?-respondió con una sonrisa inocente sin medir las consecuencias de su pregunta

-bueno, pues… yo…etto-tartamudeaba el peli crema mientras sus mejillas tomaban un lindo tono rosa

-¿tú…?-le animaba a seguir

-¡QUIERO UN BESO EN LOS LABIOS!-grito el peli crema, cerrando sus ojos fuertemente

-¡¿Ah? ¡¿Por qué?-pregunto alarmado Fubuki, sintiendo como su cara empezaba a arder

-p-porq-que y-yo-tartamudeaba Goenji-T-Te Q-ui… Yo… Te quiero…-susurro desviando su mirada al suelo, para que su pequeño novio no notara el sonrojo que cubria sus mejillas

-…-

-…-

-…-

-¿Shiro?-pregunto algo dudoso, alzando su mirada después de un incomodo silencio solo para encontrarse con que Fubuki había tapado su rostro sonrojado con sus dos pequeñas manos y susurraba cosas incomprensibles-¿Shiro?-pregunto de nuevo, acercando su rostro, para ser más exactos, su oído, al rostro del peli plata, solo para oír lo que este estaba susurrando

-…Si no te veo no estás ahí…Si no te veo no estás ahí…

-Pero estoy aquí-aseguro Goenji con una gotita bajando por su nuca-Shiro mirame-demando el peli crema seriamente tomado sus manos y jalándolas para llamar su atención

-¡No me atraparas vivo!-refunfuño el peli plata, soltándose del agarre solo para salir corriendo hacia ningún lugar en especial

-¡Ya veremos!-respondió de igual manera Shuuya, siguiendo a su pequeño novio

-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¿Aquí?... no… ¿Aquí?... tampoco… ¿Aquí?... menos…

-¿Qué haces, Atsuya?-pregunto Afuro a su pequeño novio, siguiéndole con la mirada desde hace un rato, observando cómo se movía por todas las salas del castillo-¿buscas algo?

-busco algo-aseguro el peli rosa asintiendo

-y… ¿Qué es?-pregunto interesado el otro

-No lo sé-respondió sin total interés, metiendo su cabeza en un gran jarrón vacio que se encontraba allí-Solo sé, que es pequeño, pálido, de ojos amarillos y cabello rosa, además de que es un tonto y refunfuñe mucho ¿sabes qué es?-pregunto inocentemente, sacando su cabeza de aquel jarrón dirigiendo su mirada hacia Afuro

-ah… ¿no?-fue la corta respuesta de Terumi, a quien le recorría una gota por su nuca-_¿Qué esa no es su descripción?_-se pregunto mentalmente, negando con su cabeza-¿y por qué lo buscas?-pregunto más interesado aun, cayendo en cuenta de que era imposible que de la nada a su pequeño prometido se le viniera esa idea en la cabeza

-es que Shiro y Goenji-baka iban saliendo al jardín-empezó su relato el peli rosa acercándose a Afuro y sentándose a su lado-e ibas a seguirle, pero Goenji-baka dijo que en realidad buscaban a alguien y que si quería ayudarles, así que me dio su descripción y me prometió dulces si le encontraba, pero hasta hora no eh encontrado nada-aseguro con un puchero-¿me ayudas?

-te vieron la cara-susurro Afuro con una gota mucho más grande

-¿cara? ¿Pero de qué? ¿Hay algo malo en mi rostro?-pregunto preocupado tocándose la cara instintivamente

-eh no-le respondió el otro-pero mira, a lo que me refiero es a que…

-¡SHIRO!-fue interrumpido por un estruendoso grito, girándose sin pensarlo dos veces, al lugar de donde provenía aquel grito, aunque ya se hacían la idea

-¡NO SOY SHIRO, DEJA DE SEGUIRME!-si, eran de nuevo los dos tortolitos

-¡SE QUE ERES TU SHIRO! ¡DETENTE!

-¡AAAAAAA!-grito el pequeño peli plata, entrando a la habitación en donde se encontraban su hermano y cuñado por una puerta, y saliendo por otra, seguido de Goenji

-…-

-…-

-¿en qué íbamos?-pregunto Atsuya ignorando el horrible destino de su hermano

-así-retomo Afuro-lo que trato de decirte es que…

-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¡Te atrape!-informo Goenji, abrazando por la espalda a Shiro, provocando que los dos cayeran al suelo por la insistencia del peli plata de seguir corriendo-auch, estate quieto-le pedía el peli crema, habían quedado recostados un al lado del otro en el frio suelo de la habitación del peli plata, con sus rostros muy cerca uno del otro

-¡Suéltame!-pedía Shiro retorciéndose en los brazos de Shuuya, con sus ojos fuertemente cerrados y sus manos en el pecho del otro

-No hasta que me digas porque no quieres darme un beso-respondió Goenji, apretando mucho más el cuerpo de su acompañante así si

-¡N-Nuca dije eso!- confeso el peli plata sonrojándose en el acto

-pues pareciera…-hablo tristemente Goenji, soltándolo e incorporándose hasta quedar sentado, con su mirada gacha

-…eh…-se sorprendió el otro, puede que no conociera mucho a Goenji…bueno, en realidad lo conocía desde que tenía memoria, y sabía muy bien que el peli crema era muy insistente con lo que quería ¿estaría acaso enfermo?-Goenji-kun…-susurro levemente, tocándole el hombro

-…-

-¿estás enojado conmigo?-pregunto algo nervioso

-…no…-susurro por lo bajo el peli crema

-¿si te beso, no te pondrás triste…?-pregunto de nuevo, volviéndose a sonrojar

-no lo sé-respondió desinteresadamente el peli crema girándose a verlo con un puchero en el rostro, sabía que haciendo eso, siempre obtenía lo que quería, al menos con Shiro

-b-bueno-tartamudeo cerrando fuertemente sus ojos, esperando lo que sea que tendría que esperar

-jejeje-rio por lo bajo Goenji, acercándose lentamente, nervioso, como negarlo, sería el primer beso que tendría con Shiro y no sería interrumpido por nada ni nadie…

-¿dolerá?

Goenji detuvo su lento acercamiento para abrir sus ojos sorprendido por la pregunta tan inocente que le hacia Shiro, observando cómo este tenía solo un ojo abierto y el otro cerrado fuertemente, además de su rostro rojo

-no-respondió sencillamente sonriendo-eh visto como lo hacen los adultos, al parecer les gusta mucho, ahora, cierra tus ojos ¿sí?

-H-hai-respondió nerviosos cerrando de nuevo sus ojos y acercándose muy rápidamente a Goenji, robándole, sin si quiera pensarlo, su primer beso- ¡ya está! ¡Adiós!-aseguro mientras se paraba rápidamente y salía corriendo de la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de si, dejando atrás a un lindo y sonrojado además de confundido y shokeado… Shuuya

-¿ah?-alcanzo a preguntar Goenji, girándose hacia la puerta, la cual se abrió estruendosamente dejando entrar a un Atsuya con una sonrisa alegre y un Afuro con una sonrisa algo neviosa

-¡Lo encontré Goenji-baka!-canturreo feliz Atsuya, arrodillándose a su lado

-¿Qué cosa?

-lo que estabas buscando-hablo Afuro desinteresadamente, acercándose a un espejo cercano, arreglando su cabello

-Sí, solo tuve que observar un espejo y…¡puff!... ¡ahí estaba!-respondió muy feliz extendiendo sus brazos-¿me das dulces?

Y así amigos míos, Goenji recuerda su primer beso todas las noches, con una sutil frase al final del recuerdo _"A Atsuya, si le vi la cara"_

.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sobra decir, que Shuuya Goenji ¡es un manipulador de primera! Y Shiro es taaaan tierno *o*

Bueno, espero no haber dañado este momento tan hermoso (a mi parecer) que se me ocurrió de un momento a otro mientras estudiaba para mi examen ^^U

¡Nos vemos!

P.D: Perdón por la falta de incoherencia, etc., lo hice mientras mi querido y nuevo favorito (hermano) me vigilaba en la compu, y para mi desgracia/fortuna va por el buen camino e los otakus TTwTT… así que le echare la culpa a él por dejarme revisar ortografía al terminar ¬¬


End file.
